the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
All Animals are Equal
All Animals are Equal is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the third story in the Journey of the Vixen fan fiction series and the last story to feature Sophia as an enemy to Lady Blue. This story's title comes from the quote in George Orwell's novel Animal Farm "All Animals are Equal" which is also a quote used prolifically in the story alongsides its modified form "All Animals are Equal. But some animals are more equal than others". Synopsis In Saint Michael's Castle in Saint Petersburg, a jewel thief known as Natasha steals a mythological weapon known as the Sword Kladenets. Or does she? Having recovered from the events of Operation Maharaja at the Marrinsky Hospital in Saint Peterburg, Lady Blue discovers there's more to this operation than meets the eye. Plot in disguise). This heist is also used in Stranger of the Past by Borislava Ilseva]] During the night in Saint Petersburg, night guards take their shift in the museum of Saint Michael's castle where they are charged with protecting a Russian mythological weapon known as the Sword Kladenets. Further aiding them is a barrier which is presumably linked up to burglar alarms which protect the sides but do not protect the top which is perfect for a cat burglar to steal the sword: And that is exactly what happens when a jewel thief steals the sword replacing it with a Chinese cat which waves at the guards. In the process, the thief trips the alarm where she is revealed as a thief known as Natasha when she pulls off her balaclava. As she escapes, the police are everywhere but the thief manages to escape to escape to Saint Isaac's Cathedral where the black cat is waiting. In the cathedral, "Natasha" is actually the silver vixen Sophia. The silver vixen is chided for her failure to get the brahmastra out of Pakistan but the vixen retaliates by stating she has succeeded in getting rid of Lady Blue who is now in hospital and close to death. Lady Blue is seen in the back of an ambulance heading for the Marrinsky Hospital watched by a collection of doctors two of those being Boris, a rhinoceros and Georgy, a hippopotamus. It is also here where her injuries are shown in a more gruesome light as her hair is clotted with blood and she has burn marks all over her body which make her burned to a crisp virtually. Her injuries also bring to light the disdainful attitude in the doctors. The hippopotamus and the rhinoceros take the vixen to another ward where they clean her wounds and prepare to bring her back to life which seems to fail and the vixen appears to die at six o'clock which is the time that Boris and Georgy intended to try until. But her heartbeat picks up again and she takes her first breath which soon becomes more and more frequent. The vixen is revived ten minutes after the doctors would say they would announce her death: Lady Blue is revived at ten past six. As Lady Blue is in hospital, all Russian media is cut and replaced by Squealer who slanders the real Natasha who is actually at home in time to watch the news report and takes it as a warning. Meanwhile, in the morning, the vixen starts to wake up but each time she tries the operation that saved her life gets the better of her. As Lady Blue comes round, she sees the doctors that saved her life in their glory: Boris the rhinoceros and Georgy the hippopotamus; as both approach her she asks them where she is, what happened and what day it is because the plane crash caused her to lose her memory of the accident. Georgy then advises the vixen to get some rest and they will talk later; little does he know however that they won't talk later because she won't be there. After an hour Lady Blue begins to wake up to see the images of a boar all over the hospital which terrifies her and though she tries to flee the hospital all the strength she once had in her legs has now gone; so when the vixen gets out of bed she loses her balance and is found lying on the floor; doctors help her back onto her bed but the instant Lady Blue gets the strength in her legs back she flees the hospital. But Sophia is also at work, making a blacksmith forge the sword but when he asks for money, she kills him. She then takes it back to her home where she undergoes a testing session with the swords and a duel with the black cat; once this is over, Sophia is left alone with the swords to protect them. Outside is not much better as the vixen sees not only pictures of the same boar but also the same pig that slanders Natasha or at least, its eye and also sees all sorts of animals prowling the streets believed to be the police or the army. However she manages to evade them to reach the Stroganov Palace where she is almost mesmerized by the art because it takes her back to her time in England. Lady Blue also believes that if she was in her current form in England then this would be the type of gallery that she and other blue foxes would visit; but as she watches the art in question a figure distracts her and when the vixen catches it in her sights it runs off causing the blue vixen to give chase. The figure takes the vixen through Saint Petersburg and even performs parkour to try and evade her which even the dishonest and priggish vixen sees as cheating. Lady Blue eventually comes across Natasha's villa where she finds the door left open which is strange for her because she believes that the villa has been ransacked by the figure however when she gets in the villa, it is in almost pristine condition. The only thing that is on in the background is another speech from Squealer which Lady Blue takes no notice of. The vixen hears a noise causing her to turn back to the door but the noise does not come from the door. Instead it comes from the bedroom so when she looks in the corridor towards the bedroom the figure confronts Lady Blue and makes a gesture that makes it seem it is trying to make a run for it but the vixen locks the door and demands that it shows its real face. The figure complies and takes off her balaclava to reveal...Natasha. At first, the vixen demands her name but the wolf is evasive to answer instead asking her to sit in the lounge which the vixen does as she sits on a sofa and waits for Natasha who reveals her face and her hands as she takes off her leather gloves and sits near the vixen. Lady Blue then asks her her name and why she is a "former" jewel thief instead of a proper jewel thief to which the wolf replies that the reason for this is because of Squealer who is on the television as she turns off the screen. Natasha then asks the vixen her name forcing the vixen to improvise calling herself "Tanya". The vixen is then asked about the Sword Kladenets and listens to the same speech given by Squealer when he was informed about the theft of the sword, when Lady Blue replies that she has never heard of it Natasha tells her that the sword is a magic sword from Russian fairy tales wielded by many Russian fairy tale heroes. Interested by the story Lady Blue may be but she is not convinced as to why she should help Natasha. That is, until the wolf states she is strictly a jewel thief with no interest in weapons and whilst Natasha isn't interested Lady Blue is and agrees to help the wolf recover the sword. The wolf and the vixen plan to steal both swords but despite her good planning Natasha nearly loses the vixen when the latter accuses her of making her carry out the theft and setting her up to take the blame; the only redeeming feature that lets her carry on however is the fact that Natasha has planned hundreds if not thousands of robberies and no plan has ever failed. Not one. The plan is eventually put into action at about midnight where despite the fact that Lady Blue offered to help Natasha it seems that the former is using her as she takes her to the housed used by her nemesis; the silver vixen Sophia where her suspicions are confirmed when she finds the vixen asleep. At first Natasha blows their cover when she throws a stone into the bathroom window gaining the blue vixen entry; but the wolf ends up waking Sophia who throws the stone back out narrowly missing the back of the vixen's head. With Sophia gone, the vixen carries on with the plan using Natasha as a boost. She asks her to send the torch up once she is on the balcony; she gets on the balcony but when Natasha goes to her rucksack to get the torch for Lady Blue she cannot find it until she pulls it out of a side pocket and throws it at the vixen. The vixen goes to retrieve the swords but once she leaves the bathroom she ends up lost. Hope comes however in the form of yellow light which goes out making her use the torch given to her. The source of the light takes her to the lounge where she is victorious and defeated; victorious in finding the swords but defeated when she believes that she cannot reach the swords without waking Sophia and is also distracted by her snoring. As Lady Blue enters the lounge she eyes the room in fear for another ally of the black cat who will capture her or Sophia who could potentially wake up and spot her. She almost blows her cover when she shines the torch Natasha gave her in the sleeping vixen's direction and drastically points it in the direction of the glass cabinet holding the two sword kladenets and whilst she is victorious the vixen hears Sophia's snoring and tells herself that she should stay like that; but the vixen hisses it loud enough for the silver/black vixen to hear her. The blue vixen's paranoia also comes in play when she hears Sophia moaning in her sleep and hears more moaning which almost signify she is waking up causing Lady Blue to flee behind a cabinet... But Sophia doesn't wake up and so the blue vixen approaches the sleeping vixen again to find the key which she finds around the silver vixen's neck; Lady Blue then tries to find a pair of small scissors and cuts the string off but it unravels causing the key to fall onto the silver vixen's chest. The blue vixen then feels her enemy's chest with it causing the latter to laugh but the key is successfully recovered. The key now in Lady Blue's grasp, she shines the torch towards the cabinet to find the lock and when she does turns off the torch...but with the torch turned off the vixen struggles to find the lock at first then once she does find the lock it proves difficult to open causing her to twiddle with it a bit. Finally she gets it open and prepares to take the swords. Victory is on Lady Blue's side, but for how long? The answer comes when she takes the swords out of the cabinet but for a thief, the vixen keeps the place strangely immaculate which she believes is better than to go in to Sophia's lounge all guns blazing, end up being discovered by the silver vixen and have her journey finished in Russia before she can say "I am no common red fox." but at the same time she also leaves behind signs that someone has been in including: *Leaving Natasha's torch in the glass cabinet, *Leaving the key in the glass cabinet, *And leaving the door to the lounge and the glass cabinet wide open. Because of the weight of the swords and the fear that she will be discovered, the vixen decides to leave one of the swords behind and come back for it which seems to work but when she climbs the stairs the weight of two swords gets the better of her causing the swords to fall from her grasp. As the swords fall down the stairs they create a pandemonium which is powerful enough to wake Sophia who instantly recognizes the signs that someone has been there, and the one animal that she thinks has been there: is Lady Blue. The blue vixen meanwhile tries to recover the swords and whilst she gets one Sophia confronts her about the other and where she is going. Sophia asks her where she thinks she is going and what she is doing but the blue vixen thinks back to the time when they were apart and instead asks the silver vixen with a spiteful "Did you miss me?" leaving an unamused silver vixen to repeat the question. Lady Blue replies that she is going to take the swords far away from Russia and will do it even if she has to fight Sophia...and this ultimately happens as the two vixens cross swords with each other. Literally. But the blue vixen had seen this coming as the pair fight and whilst the blue vixen puts up a valiant defense, the silver vixen outfights her but Lady Blue gains the upper hand again preparing to go in for the kill but is kicked back into a table as Sophia takes out Natasha's torch and asks the blue vixen about it, her question however is answered by the arrival of Natasha. Sophia is just shocked by Natasha's arrival forcing Lady Blue to explain why she is not in prison: Russia had been held in the grip of a dictatorship of pigs for a long, long time and to stay in power they created a personality cult around the boar and the Tamworth, the latter of whom had been slandering Natasha from the very beginning of the theft of the Sword Kladenets; She was just in the right place at the right time when Squealer made his speech and she took it as a warning. With the silver vixen stunned, the blue vixen takes the real sword and gives it to Natasha whilst she has the fake; as she tells Sophia to just give up, the silver vixen instead grabs a pike and battles the wolf and the blue vixen with it. The blue vixen is put out of action when Sophia goes after Natasha but recovers and attacks the silver vixen again with the pike; the fight gets more deadly as the silver vixen attacks the vixen with other weapons including a flail, a mace and the sword and the swings and attacks from Sophia get more and more aggressive. Finally, Lady Blue is victorious when she throws the real sword out of Sophia's hands; the silver vixen accepts defeat but tries to kill the blue vixen one last time with fatal results: Sophia prepares to attack Lady Blue but the blue vixen is too quick, turns round and kicks Sophia into a wall then finally the silver vixen is killed when the blue vixen throws her out of a window which disturbs Natasha who also hears the sound of the destruction of the fake sword causing her to race up the stairs...But once she gets there the window is smashed, the real sword is gone and the blue vixen with it. For a while, Natasha stares into space and as it comes back to hit her, the jewel thief runs away. Category:Literature